Lovers
by hana827
Summary: Makino Tsukushi is the daughter of Makino Mei while Domyouji Tsukasa is the son of Domyouji Kaede. What if these two fall in love with each other? Will their mothers allow it if a dark past happened between their mothers? Please read and review.
1. Love at First Sight

-

-

**A/N: Here's my new story. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hana Yori Dango.**

-

-

**LOVERS**

_**Chapter one: First love at sight**_

"Tsukushi, we need to go to a ball tonight" her mother said when she saw Tsukushi sitting on the sofa in the living room while watching cartoons.

"Do I have to?" Tsukushi asked lazily not bothering to look at her mother.

"Of course dear! All the families who owned big companies here in Japan will all be there" her mother said as she walked towards Tsukushi.

'So?' Tsukushi thought.

"What time is it?" she asked as she turned to her mother.

"I think we should be there before 7:00 P.M." her mother said.

"Mom," Tsukushi said as she turned off the television, "I'll just go to the mall. I promise to be here before 6:30."

"Okay, take care." her mother said. Then she kissed Tsukushi's cheek and said good-bye.

Then Tsukushi stormed off their house and went to find their driver.

After minutes of finding, she finally found their driver, eating a donut. She asked, "Peter, can you take me to the mall?"

"Of course young mistress," Peter said.

Then he stood up from his chair and returned his donut from its container.

"Let's go young mistress," Peter said and they went to the limo.

Peter opened the door for Tsukushi and Tsukushi went in. Once Tsukushi was in the limo, the driver went to the driver's seat and started the car.

On their way to the mall, Tsukushi get her phone in her pocket and dialed her friend's number

"Yuki," she said, "do you have plans for today?"

"No, why?" Yuki said

"I'm going to the mall. Can you come with me?"

"Sure"

"Okay, I'll wait for you beside the entrance door of the mall. Bye" Tsukushi said and hung up the phone

x-forbidden love-x

"Thanks Peter" Tsukushi said as she went outside the limo and into the mall.

_After five minutes………_

"Tsukushi!!" a person said from afar

When Tsukushi heard her name called, she turned around.

"Yuki!" Tsukushi yelled happily.

"Hey, sorry I'm late" Yuki said

"That's okay. Let's just go to our favorite eating place" Tsukushi said as she tugged Yuki along with her.

Then they went to their favorite eating place at the third floor. When they finally reached the place, they went inside only to be surprised by a voice.

"Okay miss, go sing here at the center."

"Huh?!"

_**At Tsukushi's favorite eating place**_

(Before Tsukushi and Yuki went inside)

"Okay, who'll be next to sing here?" the announcer said as the earlier person who volunteered was finished singing.

"Why did we even went inside this kind of place?!" Domyouji Tsukasa, which is one of the costumers, said angrily.

"Because Rui said this is a good place," Sojiro said

Actually, there were four of them who went inside the place. They were sitted at a table at the right corner of the place. Rui is eating his curry, Sojiro is looking for a hot babe, Akira is just staring blankly into thin air while Tsukasa is getting impatient.

"Okay, how about, if the next costumer who'll come in here will be the one to sing?" the announcer asked.

"Yeah!!" the costumers shouted back.

Then suddenly, Tsukushi and Yuki went inside.

"Okay miss, go sing here at the center" the announcer said when she saw Tsukushi.

"Huh?!" Tsukushi said "I didn't remember this kind of thing happening last time I went here."

"Come here miss. Don't be shy," the announcer said again and she dragged her until they arrived at the center.

"But I don't want to sing!" Tsukushi yelled

"Oh c'mon miss,"

"Whatever, let's get out of here," Domyouji said and left the payment to the table.

When they were about to left the place a rumble happened which caused them to stop leaving. They stood there in front of the exit, watching the scene that's unfolding in front of them.

"Did you hear me?" Tsukushi said. "I said that I don't want to sing!"

Then suddenly, Tsukushi punched the announcer right on the face. Then she walked towards the man and held the collar of his shirt.

"I warn you, if you force me to do something I don't want, you'll end up lying in the hospital"

"Tsukushi, just let it go." Yuki said, stopping Tsukushi from hurting the man further more.

Then Tsukushi let go of the man's shirt. Immediately, the man ran away from her. Anywhere, just far from her.

"Let's get out of here," Tsukushi said angrily.

"Excuse me." Yuki said to Sojiro, Tsukasa, Rui and Akira and they went outside the place.

"Hey, she's kind of familiar to me," Akira said as she saw Tsukushi's face.

Domyouji just stood there. He's watching Tsukushi's body walking further and further from the place where he is. He can't move. His emotions were mixed with interests for that girl.

"Who is she?" he said still looking at the direction Tsukushi went.

"Oh, I remember her!" Akira shouted. "She's the daughter of the owner of the biggest oil company in the world."

"What's her name?" Domyouji said.

"Makino Tsukushi," Akira answered.

x-forbidden love-x

I would love having reviews.

Please press the button below.

\ /

\ /


	2. An Unexpected Surprise

-

-

-

-

**DISCLAIMER: Still don't own it.**

-

-

-

**LOVERS**

_**Chapter 2: An Unexpected Surprise**_

After hours of wandering around the mall, Tsukushi and Yuki finally gave up and decided to head back home.

"What time is it?" Tsukushi asked to Yuki.

"It's already 6:15."Yuki said as she looked at her watch. "Is there any problem?"

"Oh, I promised mom to go back home before 6:30 because we will attend a ball. I don't want to but mom insisted me to go. She said that all the families who owned big companies will be there," I said.

"Can I come too?" Yuki pleaded with those puppy eyes of hers.

"Alright. Who can resist those eyes of yours?" Tsukushi said.

"Thanks so much Kushi!" Yuki said as she hugged her friend tightly.

Then suddenly, Tsukushi's phone started to ring.

"Hello?" Tsukushi said as she answered the phone.

"Tsukushi, this is your mother. Where are you?" the person Tsukushi's talking to said.

"Oh, I'm just about to head home. Can you call Peter to fetch me here at the mall?"

"Oh sure. Just promise to get back here immediately okay? The stylists are already here to fix you," her mother said.

"Okay, and can you please allow Yuki to go with me too?" Tsukushi said.

"Of course," her mother said.

Then Tsukushi heard voices calling her mother through the phone. Then her spoke through the phone, "Tsukushi, I got to go. The stylists are calling for me. Bye! Take care," then her mother hung up the phone. Tsukushi sighed.

"What's wrong?" Yuki asked when she saw her friend sighed.

"Nothing, I just have to meet new different stylists. It's always been the same. Every time we go to a ball, I have to meet new different stylists," Tsukushi said.

"I thought being rich is fun," Yuki said

"You don't know how hard it is," Tsukushi said

x-lovers-x

Tsukushi and Yuki went outside the mall when they saw the car pulled up in front of the mall.

"I'm sorry it took so long young mistress," Peter apologized.

"That's okay," Tsukushi said and then she went inside the limo

"Hello Peter-san," Yuki said when she saw Peter.

"Hello Yuki-san," Peter greeted back then Yuki followed Tsukushi inside the limo.

"Let's go Peter," Tsukushi said when she and Yuki were tucked in.

x-lovers-x

When they finally reached the Makino Household, Peter put the car into a stop in front of the stairs leading to the big, wooden entrance doors of the Makino Household.

When Tsukushi and Yuki went outside the car, they were immediately greeted by the guards. "Good evening young mistress and Matsuoka-san," they said.

They all knew Tsukushi's friend which is Yuki since Tsukushi always bring Yuki in this household when they were just kids. That's right; they were childhood friends.

After they were greeted by the guards, the guards opened the big, wooden entrance doors for them.

When they were inside, they were greeted by maids who happened to passed by the living room. "Good evening young mistress and Matsuoka-san," they said.

Suddenly Tsukushi's mother walked towards them and said, "I'm glad you went back here safely."

"Yeah, I'm just going to take a quick warm bath then I'm going to talk to the stylists," Tsukushi said.

"Okay," her mother said, "I'll just tell the stylists to wait for you a little longer."

Then she immediately went upstairs and went directly into her room. When she's already in her room, she immediately went inside her bathroom.

She removed her clothes and slowly dipped her body in the tub. All the depression and tiredness were all gone when the warm water touched her skin.

x-lovers-x

Meanwhile, in the mall, the four guys or should I say F4 (since that was the name of their group) were still wandering around the mall. Then they suddenly stop walking.

"Crap, I forgot that I'm going to the ball today!" Tsukasa shouted.

"Oh yeah, I remember that. I have to attend that too," Sojiro said as he scratched his head.

"Darn," Akira said, "I have to attend that too. Rui, do you have a ball to attend too?"

"I don't know," Rui said simply. "Maybe I have to attend a ball too. I'll just go with you. I'm not like this years ago. I always remember things."

"You always forget things!" the F3 yelled in unison.

"Since when?" he asked.

"When we were kids and we play baseball and you forgot the ball itself!" Sojiro said.

"And the time we went to the club and you forgot to wear your casual shoes. You're still wearing your slippers you wear in your house," Akira added.

"And the time-" Sojiro was cut off when Rui finally admitted that he was always forgetful.

x-lovers-x

When Tsukushi was already done relaxing, she went out of the tub and clothed herself with a robe.

"I wonder what I will wear," she said sarcastically. Then she went out of the bathroom. In her main room, she found the stylists who were all ready to fix her.

"Good evening to all of you. I'm Makino Tsukushi. Nice to meet you," Tsukushi said to all of the stylists.

"Good evening to you too Makino-san," they greeted back.

"Oh, stop being polite and call me Tsukushi okay?" Tsukushi said and she smiled. Then she sat on a chair where everyone will fix her.

While fixing her, her mother suddenly came into her room, already dressed for the ball.

"Tsukushi, look at your dress," her mother said and looked at the dress which the maids is holding, "Isn't it wonderful?"

It is a gorgeous Tiffany Ball Gown in vivid black and red. The gown is in perfect condition and is made of black and red satin with a red tulle underlay that lends fullness to the bottom of the gown. And it also has a matching black elbow length gloves.

"Whatever," Tsukushi said and completely ignored the beautiful gown.

'_Tsukushi will always be Tsukushi' _her mother thought.

x-lovers-x

When the stylists were already done fixing Tsukushi, Tsukushi wore her gown. The stylists helped her zipped the back of her gown.

After her makeover was done, Tsukushi looked at herself at the mirror.

"You look wonderful dear," her mother said.

"Anyway," Tsukushi said as she completely ignored her mother's comment and she looked away from the mirror and looked at her mother "where's Yuki?"

"She's downstairs. She's already dressed for the ball and is accompanied by the maids," her mother said.

"Let's go downstairs already. We're going to be late." Tsukushi said and looked at the stylists and said, "Thanks for fixing me."

"It's our pleasure Makin- I mean Tsukushi," one of the stylists said and smiled at Tsukushi.

"Nice to meet you all. Thanks again!" Tsukushi said to all of them and she received a bow from them.

"Here," Tsukushi's mother said as she gave the stylists' payment. Then she went out of Tsukushi's room and followed Tsukushi downstairs.

When Tsukushi's mother reached downstairs, they went directly to the limo.

x-lovers-x

Finally, they arrived at the grand ball. When the limo stopped in front of the door of the place, Tsukushi, Mei (Tsukushi's mother) and Yuki, went out of the car. They were greeted by photographers and interviewers. There were bright flashes all over while they were walking towards the place. Tsukushi just smirked while she was being pictured while her mother smiled firmly. So many questions were being asked to them but were not answered.

"I never thought it would be like this when we get here," Yuki whispered to Tsukushi's ear.

"Just ignore them. Keep walking," Tsukushi said and they all kept walking.

When they reached the inside of the place, they were greeted by businesswomen and men. Yuki noticed that all boys are looking at Tsukushi.

"Hey Kushi, all the boys are looking at you. Gosh," Yuki whispered with envy.

"Oh will you just keep quiet Yuki. This dress is so itchy and stuff," Tsukushi said as she tried to overcome herself from scratching.

Then Yuki and Tsukushi proceeded to their table while Tsukushi's mother was left socializing with other businesswomen and men.

x-lovers-x

Meanwhile, Tsukushi and Yuki heard screaming girls.

"What's that noise?" Tsukushi said.

"Ahhhh!!" the girls screamed, "F4!!"

"F4?" Tsukushi and Yuki said with confusion and looked at each other.

"Is that them?" Yuki said as she pointed to the four boys walking towards a table.

"Who cares?" Tsukushi said as she looked away from where Yuki is pointing.

As she turned back to their table, she saw a man looking at her.

"What do you want?" Tsukushi said rudely.

"That was rude Tsukushi-san," the person said and his lips formed into a peaceful smile.

"You haven't changed a bit on treating strangers," he said

"Is that you Ryan?!" Tsukushi said shocked.

"The one and only," Ryan said and took a sit beside Tsukushi.

"Hey Tsukushi, they're kinda cu-" Yuki was cut off when she saw Tsukushi talking with someone.

Tsukushi and Ryan's conversation was stopped by Yuki.

"Oh sorry for not introducing you to him, Yuki," Tsukushi said. "Anyways, this is Ryan Hedrick."

"Nice meeting you Hedrick-san." Yuki said. "Wait Hedrick's kinda familiar to me."

"He's the son of an international model who has been at the cover page of countless magazines and the heir to a car company and whatever it is," Tsukushi said.

"Wow," Yuki said, "I can't believe I'm actually sitting at a table with you."

"Nice meeting you too. What's your name?"

"I'm Yu-yu-yu-yu-"

When Tsukushi noticed what her friend is doing, she kicked Yuki lightly under the table.

Tsukushi suddenly said, "She means that **YOU** are so nice and her name is Matsuoka Yuki."

Yuki snapped back from her thoughts and whispered 'thank you' to Tsukushi.

x-lovers-x

**A/N: **I really appreciate all your reviews. I really want to make this chapter longer but I'm just too lazy. I have to study for another contest again (sigh). This chapter was so pointless but the next chapter will be interesting enough. Please review even though this chapter was pointless. Anyway, while I'm thinking on what I will write in this chapter, I suddenly thought of some plot for a new story again. It's a Romance/Hurt/Comfort story. But I think I will not post it here. I'm just too lazy :P.


	3. Let's Get The Party Started

-

-

-

-

**A/N: **_I'm really thanking those who have read and reviewed in the last chapter. Please bear with me in my updates. I have lots of homework. Well, I'm sure this chapter will be interesting enough ; ). _

**DISCLAIMER: Nope, still don't own it. :P**

-

-

-

**LOVERS**

_**Chapter 3: Let's Get the Party Started**_

"Would you mind if I dance with you Tsukushi-san?" Ryan said to Tsukushi as he heard the orchestra started playing a calm and peaceful music.

"Oh, stop being polite! Call me Tsukushi. You're always calling me like that, back then," Tsukushi said.

"Okay, **Tsukushi**."

"C'mon!" Tsukushi said and dragged Ryan to the dance floor.

They walked towards the dance floor and Ryan placed his right hand on Tsukushi's waist and his left hand holding Tsukushi's right hand, while Tsukushi's left hand was placed on Ryan's right shoulder. Then they started dancing. Then later on, some couples started joining them to the dance floor.

_Meanwhile at F4's table………_

Sojiro suddenly found Tsukushi and Ryan dancing at the dance floor. He turned to Akira and said, "Hey, isn't that the Makino we saw a while ago at the mall?"

"Well, what a surprise! Yes it is!" Akira said while looking at them.

Tsukasa just sit there, staring at the thin air.

"Why did I even come to this ball? There's nothing interesting about it," he sighed.

"Well there's nothing bored being here. I can see the girl that gave me interests while we were at the mall a while ago," Rui finally talked.

"Who?" Tsukasa asked

Then Rui pointed at where Tsukushi is. Tsukasa looked at where Rui is pointing to. His eyes widened when he saw Makino Tsukushi dancing with another guy.

"What the hell are they doing there?!" Tsukasa blurted out as he stood up, his face turned red with anger.

"Dancing?" Akira answered sarcastically.

"Seems like someone's jealous," Sojiro said as he looked at Tsukasa. "And it's a surprise that Rui finally remembered something."

"Why would I be jealous because of that-" he was suddenly cut off when he saw Ryan kissed Tsukushi on the cheek.

His temper rose higher and walked towards the two, leaving the three at their table.

'_When I get my hands on that guy, I'll surely tear him off to pieces!!'_

Then he kept on walking towards the two. Suddenly the lights turned off.

"What the hell is happening?!" Tsukasa yelled as he stopped walking.

Suddenly he felt someone pushed him. Then he landed on someone's lips. It was soft and somewhat tastes like strawberry. He liked the touch that he's getting. Then suddenly that light went back on again.

Tsukasa was surprised that he had kissed Makino Tsukushi. He's not the only one who was surprised, all of the guests were. Tsukushi's mother, Yuki, Ryan who was even in front of the two, the F4, all of them!

When the paparazzi saw the event, they quickly take out their cameras and took a photo of Tsukasa kissing Tsukushi. This will earn them thousands of money just for a single photo.

x-lovers-x

"Leave me alone!" Tsukushi shouted to the paparazzi following her. She kept on running and running ignoring the pain of running while wearing high heels.

3 days had passed already and Tsukushi is still being followed by them. They always ask the same questions like : "Was that your first kiss?" or like "Was it fun?"

'_What the heck! What kind of question is that? That's supposed to be private! Will they just leave me alone?' _

'_The guy is such a stranger to me! And that was my first kiss! I thought first kiss is supposed to be for the one you love?'_

Tsukushi kept on running and running. This is all her fault! If she just didn't escaped from her bodyguards, this wouldn't happen.

_Flashback……….._

"_Are you sure you're okay without your bodyguards?" Yuki asked Tsukushi. Tsukushi was looking at the mirror fixing her hair._

"_Of course. I'm Makino Tsukushi right? Besides….," she said as she turned to Yuki, "they'll not notice me in this thing."_

_When Yuki saw her dress, she looked at Tsukushi with confusion. She was wearing a spot waist band dress. It's kinda purple in dark color. Her hair was tied up and the other strands of hair that were not tied were curled _

"_I thought you said you hate wearing that kind of dress?" Yuki said._

"_Well, that's the point. The media knew that I do not wear this kind of dress. So if I wear this kind of dress, they'll not know that I'm Makino Tsukushi."_

"_Ah, ohhh….," Yuki said as she realized what Tsukushi said._

_Then for her accessory, she just wore her sunglasses so no one can completely notice her. To top it all she wore shoes with high heels._

_After that, Tsukushi proceeded to the windows where the cloths she tied laid. She tied the other end of the cloths to the legs of her queen-sized bed._

"_Are you sure you want to do this?" Yuki aske Tsukushi before her friend will do that extreme activity._

"_It's okay if you don't want to do this," Tsukushi said to her friend when she saw the girl's frightened face._

"_That's okay, I'll still support you in whatever you do. What are friends for?" Yuki said._

"_Oh Yuki, you're the best friend anyone can have in the whole world," Tsukushi said as she hugged her friend tightly while saying those words._

"_C'mon," Yuki said as she released herself from Tsukushi's grip and proceeded first on going down._

_When Yuki was already down, she signaled Tsukushi that it was okay for her to climb down because there were no guards._

_When the two were finally down, they ran as fast as they could so that the guards will not be able to catch them. _

"_That was tiring," they both said._

"_Let's go get a cab," Tsukushi said as she wore her sunglasses again since she removed it when she climbed down._

_They waved their hand when they saw a cab coming by. They went inside and closed the door._

_--_

_When they reached the mall, they went outside the cab and paid the driver. They walked towards the entrance door of the mall and went inside. _

_Tsukushi felt the sudden urge to go to the comfort room._

"_Hey Yuki, I got to pee. Can you wait for me outside the ladies comfort room's door?" she said to Yuki._

"_Well, okay. Let's go," Yuki said and they walked towards the ladies comfort room._

_Tsukushi went inside the room while Yuki was left outside the door, waiting._

_Tsukushi did not notice that there was a lady inside some of the cubicles so she removed her sunglasses._

_Suddenly, the lady barged out of the cubicle and asked Tsukushi numerous questions. Actually, she was one of the paparazzi following her._

"_Shit, what are you doing here?" Tsukushi said and ran out of the comfort room not bothering to wear her sunglasses. She dragged Yuki with her while running._

"_What are we doing Tsukushi?" Yuki said, confused by the situation._

"_There was a lady I met inside the comfort room which was one of the paparazzi who were following me. I think she's following us," she said._

_They looked back and were shocked to see the paparazzi following Tsukushi. They were numerous. They were holding their cameras and were taking pictures of the two while running._

_End of Flashback…_

And now, they were following her. Tsukushi decided to cross the road because it was a dead end. This shoes are killing her.

While crossing the road, she was almost bumped by a car.

"Can you look at where you're going?!" Tsukushi yelled as she stopped in front of the car.

x-lovers-x

**A/N: **_Well, can you guess who almost bumped Tsukushi? Well, just wait for the next chapter. Please review. Sorry for the late update._


	4. A Surprise She'll Never Forget

-

-

-

**A/N: **_I'm really thanking to those who have reviewed in the last chapter. I'm really, really, really sorry for updating very late. Anyway I have another in-progress story in another site entitled "My Only Hope". I'm also hana827 there. If you want the link, just PM me. Please leave a review. Happy reading! I'm sorry if it's very short. FYI, there's a little action between Tsukushi and Tsukasa in this chapter. I'm so tired of writing without a little action between them hehe….._

-

-

**LOVERS**

_**Chapter 4: A Surprise she'll never forget**_

_Inside the car…._

"What the hell is happening?!" Tsukasa shouted to the driver.

"Uhmm… young master, there's a girl in front of us," the driver said in response.

"Huh?" Tsukasa said and looked in front.

'_Makino?'_

He went outside his limo to greet his love.

"Hey! Why are you standing there baka?" he shouted.

"Eh?!" she yelled as she saw where the voice came from. "You! You're the cause of all this! Why are they not running to you! You're the cause of this trouble!!"

Then she stepped on Tsukasa's foot with her heels on and punched him on the face.

"Baka onna!" Tsukasa shouted.

"That's for causing the trouble. You're not looking at where you're going back at the ball!" Tsukushi continued to yell.

Then she suddenly realized that the paparazzi were already near. She suddenly pulled Tsukasa back to his limo.

While Tsukushi was holding Tsukasa's hand, she didn't notice that Tsukasa was blushing very hard. He tried to hide it but failed doing so. He just let Tsukushi drag him back to his car.

In the car, Tsukushi asked him a favor, "Can I- uhh….. ask you a favor?"

"After stepping me on the foot, punching me and yelling at me, you still have the guts to ask me a favor?!"

"Okay fine!"

She was about to get out of the limo when suddenly Tsukasa pulled her back.

"What is it anyway?" he asked calming down a little bit.

"I want uhmmm…… to sleep in your house for a while. Well if you want? There are paparazzi out there and I can't possibly go to our house because I know my mom will be freakin' angry at me because I sneaked out of the house without my bodyguards," she said continuously.

"Well, I could do that," he said calmly. But in his mind, he was jumping and screaming and jumping and screaming and jumping and screaming……….

"I'm sorry anyway," Tsukushi said as she looked outside.

Tsukasa didn't heard it so he asked her to say it again.

"I don't want to. I said it loud enough for you to hear," Tsukushi said stubbornly.

"Fine, then don't!" Tsukasa said, "Take us back to the mansion."

_In the mansion……_

"Take her to her room," Tsukasa ordered one of the maids. He's really not in the mood. Tsukushi thought that she should fix this uhhh… well maybe later.

Tsukasa went upstairs and Tsukushi followed the maid Tsukasa ordered.

The maid opened the door for Tsukushi. Then it revealed a beautiful, clean and orderly room. The maid led her to the bathroom inside the room in case she wants to go there. After that, the maid went out of the room to give her some privacy.

She went to the bathroom and took a warm bath.

After that, she realized that she has no clothes to change to. Then she saw a robe and wore it. She then called a maid.

When the maid came, she asked what's wrong.

"Do you have some clothes here? I don't have clothes to change to actually," she asked shyly as she scratched her head.

"Oh, just wait here Makino-san and I'll just get the clothes," the maid took a bow and went outside the room.

Tsukushi then jumped towards the bed. She's completely exhausted! She took the remote of the television and turned it on.

She suddenly heard a knock at the door. She stood up and went to the door to open it.

She thought it was the maid so without thinking she let the maid in.

When she opened her eyes, she was surprised to see Tsukasa. Suddenly he pinned her to the wall and kissed her roughly. Tsukushi struggles to fight but the more she struggles the more he deepened the kiss.

'_Is he really angry at me that he chose to do this to me? Why is this happening to me?! I'm going to say sorry to him later but I'm not expecting this surprise before I do that!' _

x-lovers-x

Please review.


End file.
